1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to product recommendation, and more particularly to providing nuanced product recommendations based on similarity channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems currently exist for recommending products based on a determined “likeness” to a product indicated by a user. For example, a user may indicate that he or she likes a particular movie. Responsive to such an indication, a product recommendation system may provide a list of other movies that are determined to be similar to the movie indicated by the user.
A common problem with current product recommendation systems is that such systems lack flexibility for finely tuning recommendations. For example, a user may be interested in a Civil War aspect of a particular book rather than a romance aspect of the same book. Current recommendations systems are only able to provide recommendations based on both the Civil War and romance aspects. As a result, the recommendations returned to the user might include books that are not particularly relevant (e.g., romance books). As such, the recommendations provided to the user may be suboptimal and not particularly useful.